The tyhboomarang
Typhoomerang (English typhoon boomerang) is a new kind of dragon that appears in season 1 DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk , the series. They are classified in class Stoker the tyhboomerang Typhoomerangs have a unique ability during flight: they rotate (by analogy with the typhoon / boomerang) at high speeds, zooming through the air. Although, as they rotate, they seem to pop off the objects around them, which makes them extremely dangerous. Act leaves a distinctive burn to the ground. Ash apparently acts as a fertilizer; ending the terrible twos shows flowers growing where Typhoomerang removed. Typhoomerangs are very large dragons; come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red and orange. Typhoomerang first appears in the Terrible twos , and was one of the first new species of dragons found on the show. Typhoomerang child was accidentally found Fishlegs and Meatlug and forced them to crash land, describing it as "a flaming squirrel." Same Typhoomerang then passes through Hiccup and toothless , and after discovering it as a new species, Hiccup takes it home with him, to much to the consternation toothless. " Returning home, Stoick names dragon Torch after he lit the fire. Nevertheless, the torch begins to annoy toothless, stealing his food and his bed (which later assumes Hiccup is jealous). That night, toothless hears the cries of rage and panic adult Typhoomerang: mother torch. A few days pass by, trying to warn toothless hiccup, but to no avail. In the end, the group takes it to Berk Dragon Academy document it in Dragon Guide , to learn that he has an incredibly razor-sharp claws and is the first and only dragon who is not afraid of eel, even eating one. Snotlout was pleased to name it, coming up with names as they documented facts about this new form (ie, Eel Eater, Sharp Claw, Flaming Comebacker, etc.) When they found that it revolves around the Academy Identifying sparks as they burn the soil, leaving distinctive swirling burn, they came up with comparisons that eventually led to its final name. Much later, the group discovers a large part of the forest destroyed, with great swirling marking in the middle. They concluded that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang Hiccups and finally realizes that it was that toothless tried to warn him about. Torch mother suddenly appears and gives chase after the hiccup, toothless, and a torch (which kept them instead of his mother). After they trick adults Typhoomerang emergency landing, the torch is reunited with his mother and her two siblings, family Typhoomerangs flies. Typhoomerang appeared in Live and Let Fly when riders learned to burn the picture. You can also makes a small cameo in The Night and the Fury when spying Fishlegs. Typhoomerang who returned at Torch Zippleback Down , as a full-grown dragon. He found Tuffnut a dragon trap and started interacting with him Although Tuffnut said Torch seemed familiar, he did not recognize him. They had watched the contest, roared at each other, and taught him Tuffnut some hand signals, such as spinning and opening its wings. Ruffnut showed up and was surprised. After Hiccup and Toothless crashed in a clearing, and collided against a large dragon. Hiccup then realized that this is Torch. He played an important role in forest fire fighting and rescue Berk. Torch then gave them a ride back to the village where the others were equally surprised. Torch then left after giving his trademark spin to the Vikings goodbye. Typhoomerang appeared on the island in an episode of Defenders in Berk, The Eel Effect. With Typhoomerangs eat eels, they live on this island. Typhoomerang attack was seen Toothless , hiccup, and then Fishlegs Meatlug . It is the color bright green. It flew immediately Meatlug hit him using his tail several times. Known Typhoomerangs *Torch *Mother torch *Brothers and sisters of the torch *Typhoomerang, that attacked the riders ( Live and Let Fly ) *Typhoomerang, who lives on the island of the Dragon ( The Night and the Fury ) *Typhoomerang, who lives on the island of Eels ( The EelEffect ) Appearances *Terrible Twos (first appearance of the dragon and Torch) *Live and Let Fly *Night and fury *Zippleback down (second appearance of Torch) *Eel Effect Abilities Despite they're large size, Typhoomerangs are very flexibel and strong, which was demonstrated when Torch smacked Toothless with his tail and carried multiple dragons and Vikings on his back. They can stop forest fires by using their large wings. Huge wings allow to be used for defending allies from strong gusts and flames, or possibly even explosions for some extent. This feature is almost identical to the Timberjack's biology as these two species have quite resembling body structures[1]. In total, Typhoomerangs' stats are stable in higher state, and is generally a more-powerful version of the leg-less counterparts except for stealth. It is surprising that the dragons of such size can fly in one of the fastest speed of all dragons! The Typhoomerang is an extremely powerfull Dragon, wich was demonstrated when Torch carried Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Toothless and Barf and Belch on his back, with no sign of struggeling. Despite their large size, the Typhoomerang is shown to be a very fast flier, being the third fastest flier in the dragon world. However, they are not very agile. Their huge size makes it hard for them to dive, stop or change directions. It is also revealed that not only for supplementary or defensive objectives, Typhoomerang's 'flame spiral' can also be adapted for offensive usages: they can ignite their bodies in similar manner to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Its attack power will be enhanced further by using the spiraling technique and turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile! They can use their to go faster in flight, wich was demonstrated when they spin around in order to fly. When they spin, they make a large scorchemark on the ground. This mark tells how old said dragon is, how big he is and where he went. Weaknesses Adult Typhoomerangs can not slide off the dive. If they do, they can get hurt. Trivia *Typhoomerang comes from the word typhoon boomerang. In an episode of the Terrible Twos, Fishlegs describe the torch like a typhoon on how it flies and Astrid describe the torch like a boomerang on how the torch back from flight. *Typhoomerang is a member of the judging Stoker how it emits sparks from his mouth / body fly fast. These sparks create a burn the size of the age and size Typhoomerang, but the show, however, the same distinct pattern. *Typhoomerang is one of three famous dragons that can emit fire from his body. This is because Typhoomerang emits sparks, and if you look closely at the beginning of the Terrible twos, you can see the torch on fire. The rest of the dragons that can emit fire from its body are monstrous nightmare and Fireworm. *In Dragons: wild sky, there is a den Typhoomerang Wild Dragon Cliff. If you enter their cave you will eventually see the scorched earth of the spinning cyclone and a few eggs hatched. Typhoomerang tameable now, though, when he was driving it, your character does not appear on the back, because it is impossible to drive according to the Book Dragons.However Hicup, Ruffnut, puke and Belch and toothless were seen riding on the back of the Torch. He has shot in the pause menu. You can find one in the cartoon network, which they identify as a class dragon Stoker. *Typhoomerangs able to carry a lot of weight, because in the episode Zippleback Down, the torch has been able to carry Barf and belching, toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and hiccups. *Typhoomerangs can grow rapidly as the torch was fully grown on an episode Zippleback Down. *Typhoomerangs only dragon with colored eyes. Mother flame and he was on the island Dragon orange eyes, while the torch and his brothers and sisters have yellow eyes. They can change the color of the aging of the dragon, but his eyes were still yellow torch, as an adult, and in a game of wild sky, Typhoomerang has glowing red eyes or either the Typhoomerang that has orange eyes are the older Typhoomernang. *In the burn marks on the ground can tell the age, in what direction it came from, and how it is going. *Typhoomerangs live eel on the island due to the large number of eels there, what he eats *Typhoomerangs eat eels, which helps them to replenish his outside shot, *Typhoomerang, which appeared on the island of acne may have been one of the brothers and sisters of the torch. *Typhoomerang could be possibly in the sharp class also,due to the fact it has sharp claws. *In the website the Typhoomerang has the same speed level as the Night Fury.